En busca de la felicidad
by V y S Forever
Summary: Balloon Boy, es un pequeño niño el cual vive en un orfanato, a el no le molesta vivir ahi, hasta le arada, ahi estan sus mas grandes amigos, pero, algunas tragedias podrian cambiar su vida.
1. Chapter 1

POV. BALLOON BOY

Hola, soy Billy, pero la mayoría me dice Balloon Boy, tengo 4 años de edad, vivo en un orfanato, en el cual tengo muchos amigos, también en este orfanato me divierto mucho, puede que aún no me adopten, pero no me importa, aquí tengo a las personas que más quiero.

Comencemos con mi primo, si sé que es mi primo por que el cuándo vino al orfanato tenía 5 años, vino conmigo, según él, a ambos nos abandonaron en un parque. En fin él se llama Larry, pero de cariño le decimos Foxy, él tiene 9 años, es muy amable conmigo y le encanta jugar conmigo y lo que más lo caracteriza es esos lindos ojos color ámbar.

Seguimos con el mejor amigo de Foxy, Freddy, él tiene 10 años, el vino un día después que Foxy y yo, comparto cuarto con él, Freddy es muy alegre pero a la vez muy responsable, según el ''la seguridad es primero'', ese es su lema, para mí él es como un hermano mayor.

Continuamos con mi mejor amiga, Charlotte, pero le decimos Chica, ella tienes 11 años, hasta ahora es la mayor de nosotros, solo entre el grupo de amigos, ella es muy alegre, le encanta jugar en la cocina, incluso una vez nos horneo cupcake's, no quedaron bien, pero no queríamos que se sintiera mal, lo demás es historia y al igual que Foxy, lo que a ella más la caracteriza son sus ojos, unos lindos ojos violeta.

El siguiente es John, o como todo mundo le dice, Bonnie, él es un chico un poco reservado y tímido, pero cuando se trata de hacer travesuras él es el primero que se apunta, a él le encanta estar con Chica, tiene 11 años, el cumple años dos días después de Chica, y al igual que Chica y Foxy, lo que más lo caracteriza son sus ojos, color rubí y claro como no olvidar su cabellos violeta.

Por último, pero no menos importante, esta mi súper mega mejor amigo, Edward, más conocido como Puppet, él es bastante reservado, pero estando con nosotros es muy alegre, tiene unos ojos color gris, muy lindos, y una piel pálida, como si nunca hubiera recibido los rayos del sol, él tiene 4 años, hay algo muy curioso entre él y yo, que cumplimos años el mismo día.

Ahora que ya mas o menos me presente y presente a varios de mis amigos, es hora de comenzar con mi pequeña historia.

Desperté, como todos los días, me arregle, tenia que estar muy presentable, hoy vendría una pareja y estaban buscando a un niño pequeño, así que todos teníamos que estar presentables.

-¿Estas nervioso Freddy?- le pregunte a mi compañero de cuarto.

-Un poco, ya no soy tanto un niño, ya sabes que entre más crezca, más difícil será que me adopten- me respondió.

-Calma Freddy, solo tienes 10 años, aun tienes oportunidad- le dije para calmarlo.

-Balloon Boy, tu siempre pensando positivamente- me dijo mientras me ayudaba a abotonar mi camisa- espero que nos valla bien.

-Yo igual pienso eso- le dije con una linda sonrisa en mi rostro.

Una vez listos, ambos salimos del cuarto, fuimos a la sala principal, ahí estaban todos, sentados en diferentes lugares, yo y Freddy nos fuimos a sentar junto a nuestros amigos, el día de adopción era uno especial para muchos.

Yo me senté junto a Puppet, como solemos hacer en cada día de adopción, el tomo mi mano, porque yo estaba asustado, no me gustaría ser adoptado, eso Puppet lo sabe, no me gustaría ser adoptado sin él, si me fueran a adoptar quisiera que a el también, junto a mí, pues soy muy apegado a él.

La pareja entro, todos nos pusimos de pie, nuestro grupo de amigos, entre nosotros, nos tomamos de las manos, estábamos nerviosos, no nos gustaría que ninguno se separara del grupo, la pareja comenzó a vernos, se acercaron a mí.

Me miraron atentamente, pero no me quisieron, suspire aliviado, ellos siguieron con su camino, hasta toparse con alguien que en verdad les agrado, era Toy Bonnie, así le decimos por su parecido a Bonnie y el hecho de que parece un juguete.

-Quiero a esta linda niña- dijo la mujer mientras despeinaba el cabello de Toy Bonnie.

-No soy una niña, soy un niño- dijo Toy Bonnie un poco molesto.

-Perdón, pero aun así, quiero adoptar a ese- dijo la mujer mientras tomaba la mano de Toy Bonnie.

-No soy ese, no soy un objeto, mi nombre es Ben- se defendió Toy Bonnie.

-Es tan tierno- dijo la mujer mientras iba con el encargado del orfanato.

Los demás fuimos a nuestros cuartos, cuando Freddy y yo llegamos, ambos miramos por la ventana como se iba a Toy Bonnie, todos le dijimos adiós, él se volteo y se despidió, lo extrañaremos. Cuando alguien es adoptado, muchos nos ponemos tristes, pero a la vez nos alegramos porque al fin tendrán una familia.

Durante el resto del día, estuvimos jugando, como todos los días, yo estaba junto a Puppet, quien estaba, bueno, intentaba leer un libro, pues aun no leía muy bien.

-Hola Puppet- le dije mientras me sentaba junto a él.

-Balloon Boy, que alivio que no te hayan adoptado a ti, por un momento creí que te escogerían a ti- me dijo Puppet mientras dejaba el libro a un lado y me abrazaba.

-Puppet, no te preocupes- le dije- ven, vamos a jugar con los chicos.

-Ok, pero quédate junto a mí- ambos nos levantamos, como el aun no le tiene mucha confianza a los demás, el me tomo de la mano.

-Hola chicos…-

 **NOTA-**

 **VAILLY 2002- Hola aquí una nueva historia, pero no mía-**

 **SAMUEL 2004- Hola, aquí una nueva historia, que ya la había pensado desde hace mucho y ahora, Vailly 2002 me dio permiso de subirla, espero que les haya gustado este corto primer episodio.**

 **VAILLY 2002- Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

POV. BALLOON BOY

Ambos nos acercamos a los demás, Puppet estaba sin soltar mi mano, tal vez por sus comportamientos era la razón por la que la mayoría de adultos y personas que vienen para adoptar lo definen como ''tierno''.

-Tranquilo Puppet, yo estaré junto a ti- le dije para generarle confianza.

-Estoy tranquilo, es solo que aún no puedo creer que estuvieron a punto de adoptarte- me respondió con aquella voz tan dulce.

Comenzamos a jugar, era divertido, estar todos, jugando tranquilamente, pues el dueño de este orfanato es muy amable, es muy bueno con nosotros, nos trata muy bien, como si fuéramos sus hijos, incluso le duele cuando a alguno de nosotros nos llegan a adoptar, por ejemplo, hoy, desde que termino la adopción de Toy Bonnie, el dueño, el señor Cawthon no a salido de su oficina.

Durante el resto del día estuvimos jugando, jugando como solemos hacer, es tan divertido, aunque últimamente ya no ha sido lo mismo, han adoptado a muchos, en especial a quienes son pequeños, mientras que los que tiene a partir de 12 años, casi no los adoptan, aparte se van a otro orfanato o algo así me han contado, porque ya empiezan a crecer y cosas así.

En la noche, todos vimos el lugar de Toy Bonnie vacío, mientras cenábamos veíamos ese lugar, también los otros lugares vacíos, la verdad yo me puse un poco triste, extraño tanto a todos los que se han ido, es horrible, esa sensación de saber que no los volverás a ver.

Después de cenar, todos nos dirigimos a nuestros cuartos, teníamos que tomar una ducha antes de dormir. Después de ducharnos, Freddy y yo ya estábamos listos para dormir.

.

.

.

3 am

-Freddy- comencé a sacudirlo con cuidado para despertarlo- Freddy, despierta.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me dijo en un tono adormilado.

-Tuve una pesadilla- le dije.

-Calma- comenzó a levantarse de la cama- ven, vamos a ver al señor Cawthon para que te relajes un poco


End file.
